Je ne cèderai pas à ton regard émeraude
by Fantwilight-Alex
Summary: Bella et Renesmée,soeurs jumelles,sont transformées par Victoria.Elles sont arrêtées par les Volturis suite à des délits quand le clan des Cullen apparait et prend en charge les deux vampires.Bella succombera-t-elle au charme d'Edward?


**Hello !**

**J'ai décidé de commencer une fanfiction différente de celles que j'ai vues, parce que Bella est généralement trop faible…Vous verrez donc !**

POV Bella

Je me souviendrais toujours de cette journée. Et de ce qui a suivi. Toujours. Je ne suis même plus ce que j'étais sans savoir qui je suis…Tellement perdue…Mais je suis avec Renesmée, c'est ce qui compte. Ma sœur jumelle. Cette journée qui a bouleversé nos vies…

Flash Back

Je détestais le shopping mais j'accompagnais tout de même Renesmée, pour lui faire plaisir. Nous n'avions jamais vraiment été séparées et les rares fois où c'était arrivé, nous finissions toujours par être ensemble. Et je crois que j'ai pris la meilleure décision en l'accompagnant.

_**Nous nous étions un peu perdues dans Seattle et nous demandâmes notre chemin à une rousse.**_

_**« Bonjour, commençai-je, nous avons perdu notre chemin, pourriez – vous nous indiquer le chemin pour aller rue Machin Chose ? »**_

_**« Oh mais oui, tenez, c'est par ici, je vous accompagne. »**_

_**Elle était vraiment aimable. Elle nous guida dans un labyrinthe interminables de ruelles sombres puis s'arrête et…**_

_**Une douleur atroce me parcoure. **_

Fin du Flash Back

Combien d'humains avons-nous tué ?Car c'est sûr, nous sommes des vampires. Et nous devons partir car nous nous faisons remarquer.

« Bonjour,2 billets pour le prochain avion, n'importe lequel !Nous nous offrons des vacances surprises ! »

Déclara Renesmée avec un grand sourire.

« Voilà !Vous partez en Italie, dans un coin très sympathique près d'un château nommé Volterra ! »

Volterra est une belle ville. Et peuplée aussi. Ce soir, nous nous sommes offerte un festin : une soixantaine d'humain chacun. Nous devons tous mourir un jour, et les humains tuent les animaux pour se nourrir, nous aussi !

Un homme vient à ma rencontre. Devrais-je dire un vampire ?

« Suite aux délits que vous avez commis, je me vois obligé de vous amener aux Volturis. »

Les Volturis ?Qui sont-il ?Quels délits ?Nous suivons malgré tout l'homme qui s'avère s'appeler Démétri. Il nous guide dans de sombres couloir avant d'arriver dans une pièce mal éclairée. Il y a là trois trônes sur lesquels sont assis trois hommes.

Démétri nous fait la présentation :

« A gauche, avec les chevaux blonds, c'est aime la guerre. Au centre c'est Aro, il peut lire dans les pensées et c'est surtout lui qui commande. Et à droite c'est Marcus, un peu dépressif, son âme sœur est morte. Il détecte les liens entre les gens. »

Aro fait un geste et Démétri s'en va, nous laissant seules.

« Vous êtes des nouveaux-nées ? »

« Des…Qu'est-ce que c'est les nouveaux-nés ? »

« Vous êtes des nouveaux nées. Ce sont de jeunes vampires. Ils ne peuvent contrôler leur soif. Or vous avez tué pas moins d'une centaine d'humains et vous risquez de vous faire repérer. Les vampires de ce genre, nous les faisons disparaître. Je pense que ce sera le châtiment que vous aurez. »

Caius hoche la tête aux paroles d'Aro et Marcus tend sa main à Aro qui murmure :

« Intéressant… »

Aro se lève et s'approche de nous. Instinctivement nous reculons. A ce moment - là, Caius annonce :

« Jane arrive avec des invités. »

Aro vient se rasseoir au moment où une jeune femme pénètre, suivie d'un groupe de 7 personnes.

« Ah !Carlisle, quelle bonne surprise !Mais je vois que… »

Aro plisse les yeux.

« Vous avez deux nouveaux membre dans votre clan. Celui-là (il montre du doigt un homme blond et grand),je le connais. Il y a quelques années j'ai du supprimer quelques vampires commandés par une femme vampire nommée Maria. Il était son amant et assistant. Celle-là par contre (il s'adresse à une toute petite jeune femme aux courts cheveux noirs),a été transformée par un vampire…qui était amoureux d'elle et voulait la protéger d'un vampire nommé James. Peut après Jasmes tue le transformeur d'Alice. Celui-là avait rejoins les rangs de Maria aussi. Un sacré manipulateur de femmes. »

Les deux intéressés se tendent.

Je regarde le reste du groupe. Une magnifique blonde a un visage impassible et glacial, à coté d'elle se tient un géant musclé à l'expression souriante.

Carlisle est un homme blond et à coté se tient une femme.

Pour terminer, un homme aux yeux d'émeraudes et aux cheveux bruns-argentés se tient en retrait. Il me fixe profondément et je lui lance un regard noir.

Chacun vient serrer la main à Aro, qui déclare :

« Eh bien, j'ai ici deux nouveaux-nées qui avaient fait la fête hier en tuant plus d'une centaine d'humains, mais si vous les preniez un certains temps, pour qu'elles s'habituent à vivre normalement, qu'en dites-vous ? »

QUOI ?Renesmé reste pourtant tranquille.

Carlisle regarde les autres avant d'accepter d'un hochement de tête.

« Nous voulions passer des vacances en Italie mais nous allons rentrer chez nous. »

Et nous les suivons. Pas le choix.

Voilà !Vous en avez pensé quoi ?

**Alexia.**


End file.
